A Emoji Vacation
A Emoji Vacation is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Big Idea and Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Fox Searchlight Pictures. The film was released on March 22nd, 2019. This was Fox Searchlight's final distributed Maldonado Studios film before its acquisition by The Walt Disney Company on March 20, 2019, 2 days before the movie was released. Plot: (What is it About?) Emoji Jailbreak and company participate in a vacation to Emojiopolis for town-loving emojis, unaware that their town's text center is controlled by the Smiley family. Music From The Movie # We're Not Gonna Take It # Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go # Feel This Moment (feat. Christina Aguliera) # Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) # Whistle (While You Work It) # Lifelight Reception It got a lot of positive reviews from critics, audiences, and fans, praising the characters, the original storyline, music, animation, and more, and has a 93% rating and a 100% audience approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Movie Grade A Emoji Vacation Got an '''"A" '''in The Maldonado Grade Book. SPOILER ALERT!!! Galeem turned into his true form in the middle of the movie after he put the pot on his head, Later, after Galeem is defeated, Dharkon breaks in to the Emojiopolis text center to delete all of the emojis, but before he can do that, he was defeated by Young Cricket using his Precious Prancing Pose, and their armies vanish as they fall into the ocean and explode, cleansing the universe of their influence, saving all the emojis, and Amy & Mimi accept themselves for who they are and are celebrated by all of the emojis in Emojiopolis and all the emojis from Textopolis. Home media The film was released on 4K Ultra HD Blu Ray, Blu-Ray, and DVD on June 11, 2019. The film was released on Digital HD on May 28, 2019. TV Airings The movie aired on HBO on July 6, 2019 at 7:00pm for their Saturday Night Premiere. HBO Channels Are Airing the Movie until October 29, 2027. DVD Opening Opening Previews: # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo # Universal Pictures Logo # Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Logo # Disney's FastPlay Menu # Movies Anywhere Promo # Men in Black: International Trailer # Toy Story 4 Trailer # Spider-Man: Far from Home Trailer (with a spoiler warning beginning from Tom Holland) # The Lion King Trailer # Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw Trailer # Dora and the Lost City of Gold Trailer # The Angry Birds Movie 2 Trailer # Abominable Trailer # The Addams Family Teaser # Maleficent: Mistress of Evil Teaser # Ford v. Ferrari Teaser # World of the Internet Trailer # Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Teaser # Joy's Memories Teaser # Mary's Web Teaser # DVD Menu # Blue Anti-Copying Screen # Black FBI Warning Screen # Start of Film DVD Closing # End of Film # Blue MPAA PG Screen # Piracy is not a victimless crime Screen # Disney's FastPlay Screen # DVD MenuCategory:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Big Idea Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Movies Category:Films Category:A Emoji Vacation